Lead and Be Led
by filmmakersdream
Summary: “But you have to remember it’s been hard on us, also. As the leader, you need to think of all of us not just yourself.” Please R'N'R! ONESHOT. FAX.


_**AN-** Yeah, okay, I was kidding earlier when I said I was done. This is it, though. I'm out of finished stories- I think. –ponders- Anyway, this takes place not long after Jeb leaves, pre-MR:TAE. So they're both twelve- Fang might be eleven, though, I'm not sure. And, therefore, slightly different then the Fang and Max we all know and love from the MR books. And Fang says something that 1- aren't in the fourteen-year-old-Fang's "dictionary" (you know what I mean), and 2- kinda almost foreshadow to things from the MR books. You'll see what I mean. Please R'N'R_

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride and it's characters. The only thing I own is this plot, the MR books 1&2 in hardcover, and several gazillion notebooks. -sulks- _Not fair..._**

----------------------------

"Fang?" I glance away from the window to see a lean form in the doorway of the room, looking small and forlorn in her over-sized sweatshirt, her blonde-streaked hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. Turning back to the window, I press my palm against the cool glass, watching as the rain forms rivers down the pane. (Hey, I have an image to hold up. Besides- seeing her, pale and wide-eyed and scared, made my heart ache. Who ever took Jeb away from us would _pay_ for pushing all of this onto her shoulders.)

"What, Max?" I sense her wince, and guilt sweeps through me as I mentally kick myself for being so short with her.

"I-I just wanted to talk, but if- if you don't want to, I could go wake up Iggy. It's just- you were awake, and the other guys need their sleep, so I-"

"Max, stop. You sound like _Nudge_." She stays quiet, shrinking back into the shadows behind her. _**Jeez**, Fang- could you be any **meaner**?_ "Max, I-" I sigh, raking my hand through my overlong hair. "If- if you wanna talk, I'll listen, alright?" She hesitates, then shuffles into the room, settling on the bench seat next to me and curling into herself, her wings loose against her back. There's a tense silence, and then I sigh, turning to meet her fearful eyes. "Look, I'm sorry about snapping at you." She doesn't reply, just turns her gaze outside. "It's just- everyone's been edgy since- well, yeah- myself included. And I know that you've had it the hardest, because you've taken up the roll of 'leader' and all-" She snorts, muttering a "no kidding" under her breath, and slight relief shoots through me at her usual sarcasm. "But you have to remember it's been hard on _us_, also. As the leader, you need to think of all of us- not just yourself." She scowls at me, but I can see the tears in her eyes when there's a flash of lightning. Guilt hits me full in the face again, and pull her into my chest, hugging her tightly. She stiffens, surprised at the suddenly contact, then relaxes into me, her arms wrapping around my back as she leans her head against my shoulder.

"Fang…" She stops herself, undoubtedly searching for words. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I- I _am_ the oldest, so I have to take over, but I don't know _how._"

"Max, you're only _twelve_. I don't think _any_ of us expect you to be exactly like Jeb, so don't worry about it. And beside: if you ever, _ever_ need help- turn to me. I'll pick up the slack and let you rest. I'm here for you." She pulls back to stare up at me, her eyes wide and bright with unshed tears, and- _adoration?_

"Really?" I give her a half smile, rubbing her back.

"Yeah. I'll be your second-in-command." She lights up, hugging me around the neck and kissing me- full on the mouth. I freeze for a second, then slowly kiss her back, holding her tighter.

"Thank you." She murmurs as we break apart, leaning into me and tucking her head under my chin comfortably.

"You're welcome, Max." I whisper, drifting off to sleep at last as the rain continues to pour outside the window.

----------------------------

_**AN-** Awe, wasn't that sweet? (You're supposed to say "yes", btw.) This is a one-shot-possibly-two-shot. So keep an eye out. LOL. PLEASE R'N'R –offers cookies-_


End file.
